Soirée de Streap Poker
by Okami-baka
Summary: Alors déjà c'est un délire fais par SMS avec a meilleure amie que j'ai transformé en fic. Si vous trouvez immoral de mettre en couple des personnage de manga avec des réel ou si vous voulez pour vous tous seul Toshiro ou Grimmjow passez votre chemin.


**Soirée de streap-poker**

Pour commencer vous être vivant qui avez cliqué sur le lien de ma « fic » sachez que ceci peut ne pas vous plaire si :

-Vous trouvez complètement immoral de mettre en couple des personnage de manga avec des personnage réel

-Vous n'aimez pas les délire (mais dans ce cas, pourquoi être venu ici, c'était écrit dans le résumé)

-Vous voulez pour vous tous seul Toshiro ou Grimmjow

Ensuite si malgré cela vous voulez quand même lire sachez que cette « fic » a été créée grâce au message délirant que ma meilleure amie et moi même nous sommes échangé car nous n'arrivions pas à dormir, je n'ai donc que transformer en texte nos dialogue SMS. En parlant de dialogue SMS tous les dialogue que vous verrez on été écrit (toujours par SMS) par nous deux donc nous avons fait parler les personnage (normal vous m'direz... Mais dans une fic normal comme la plupart de celle que de merveilleux auteur nous offre. Je ne ferais pas de pub, sauf si d'ici là j'en trouve une qui le mérite, genre « Grimmjow, je te veux je t'aurais » de …... ou « Petit jeux entre nous » (IchiXHichi) de ….. d'ailleurs si toi auteur de cette œuvre vois mon truc, sache que c'est en lisant tes mini-fic que m'est venue l'idée du streap-poker).

Diclameur : Les personnage de Bleach appartienne à Tite Kubo, Myuu à ma meilleure amie (puisque c'est elle) et Neik à moi (puisque c'est moi)

Si après tous cela vous n'êtes :

-Ni fatiguée de mon blabla et voulez lire

-Ni énervé(e) de l'attente après avoir lu mon blabla et lisez

-Autre

Alors bonne lecture à vous !

~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le couple Hitsugaya était en vacance sur le monde réel, au bord de la mer sur la côte ouest de l'île de la réunion et bien que la température extérieur frisait les 40° à l'ombre, la température à l'intérieur de leur bungalow était plus proche du -150°. Loin de se formaliser de l'étrange température due à la bouderie de son mari Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dixième division du Sereitei, Neik Hitsugaya, Vizard de son état, était tranquillement au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie, Myuu Jaggerjack la tendre épouse de notre arrancar bleu préféré Grimmjow Jaggerjack, elle aussi Vizard, pour discuter de leur prochain dîner entre amis. À la fin de la discussion le repas fut décidé pour le soir même et cette annonce fit baisser d'encore 50° la température.

Le soir venu, le couple Jaggerjack arriva tranquillement et après quelque formule de politesse allèrent se poser dans le canapé réchauffé à coup de Kido, canapé entouré d'un périmètre de 15 mètre auto-chauffant grâce au Kido pour éviter le risque de finir glacé comme un esquimaux.

-Dit moi puce, pourquoi fait-il si froid chez toi alors que dehors c'est la canicule ? demanda en toute innocence Myuu

-Et bien disons que mon mari est de mauvaise humeur...

-Et p'quoi ? fut la réplique bien sentie d'un certain chewing-gum bleu a patte nommé Grimmjow

-Et bien tout simplement car il est à la diète de _certaine chose_ c'est aussi simple que ça. répondis calmement l'hôtesse de maison

-Franchement Neik il doit être à cran le pauvre, tu devrais le laisser un peu profité de sa... Jeunesse ?

-Nan, il l'a bien mérité

-Crounch crounch, pas mauvais les gâteaux...

-Grimm, mâche en silence je te pris, nous discutons

-Oui chérie...

-Bien donc, il a fait quoi pour mérité ça ?

-C'est bien simple, il s'est inquiété pour l'autre abrutie d'ancienne Lieutenant d'Aizen... Hina-machin

-Hinamori... répliqua le glaçon sur patte avant de congelé d'encore quelque degré le reste de la pièce

Après cet échange assez banal, d'autre discussion fut de mise, comme les ragot d'une possibilité de couple en Unohana taicho et Kenpachi taicho, rapporté par Yachiru-chan car heureuse de pouvoir peut-être avoir une maman ou encore le mariage entre une fraise et un ananas... Non Ichigo et Renji pardon, qui provoqua une mini dispute entre Myuu et Grimm car celui-ci n'avais pas dit à sa femme qu'ils étaient invité sous prétexte qu'elle n'avais rien demandé.

Après les ragots, les disputes, vint les révélation du genre Grimm à un faible pour les chupa-chups, Myuu est déjà sorti avec Renji, Toshiro aime la vanille et Neik est la cousine, ou plus exactement la tante, de Grimmjow à cause du mariage d'Aizen, que l'on peux considéré comme le père de quelque arrancars, avec Nell sa sœur. Ensuite Neik pris des nouvelle de son Gin-nii-sama tandis que Myuu pris des nouvelle de Yama-jii. Après un copieux repas et quelque bouteille de saké plus tard vint l'idée de génie, jouer au streap-poker. Bien sûr comme les quatre personne présente dans cette pièce avais l'esprit un peu brouillé dû à l'alcool, quelques arrangement se firent avant de jouer. Un de ces quelques arrangement fut d'envoyer Grimmy chercher des oreilles de chats avec des queue de chat de la couleurs de cheveux de chaque personne afin que Shiro-chan lance un nouveau sort de... D quoi d'ailleurs ? Bah c'est sans importance, donc de lancer un sort de bizzartrucmuch pour que personne ne puissent les enlevé sans contre-sort que seul lui même connaissais. Pendant que Grimmy allaient faire les course, d'autre arrangement genre tous le monde ne poste qu'un haut, qu'un bas et des sous vêtement, pas de couche supplémentaire ou en moins. C'est ainsi qu'avant de commencer la partie, tous le monde se retrouva changé. Myuu avais un haut noir et violet dos nu avec un short noir, des oreilles et une queue de chat noir et des sous vêtement noir à dentelle violette... Mais si les sous vêtement c'est important nah mais oh ! La vie c'pas un Menos Grande quoi ! Bon je disais... Ah oui, Grimmjow lui avais une chemise bleu électrique qu'il n'avais bien évidemment pas fermer avec un jean bleu nuit, des oreilles et une queue de chat bleu shtroumph et un boxer blanc. Toshiro avait quand un lui un simple T-shirt bleu glace avec le dragon des quatre éléments dessus ainsi qu'un jean gris délavé, des oreilles et une queue de chat blanche et un boxer turquoise. Pour finir Neik avais enfilé un T-shirt rouge sang séché à petite manche déchiré de partout avec un short marron, des oreilles et une queue de chat rouge feu, un peu comme Renji ou Jinta, ainsi que des sous-vêtement marron à dentelle rouge sang séché.

-Oh on est tous beau avec des beau vêtement !

-Neik, mon amie, distribue que je vous déssappe tous !

-Genre t'vas y arriver quoi !

-Ça commence déjà...

-Hitsu la ferme au sinon ce soir aussi diète ! Bref j'ai une paire...

-Et moi deux !

-J'ai comme mon chéri...

-Et moi j'ai un quinte flush ! Donc ma petite Neik, enlève ton haut !

-Ok ok... Mais pourquoi toujours le haut en premier ?

Un « parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part » résonna dans la pièce. Quelque minutes plus tard les petits papillons qui voletaient tranquillement dans le bungalow purent voir quatre personnes étrange balancer des cartes un peu partout. Les petits papillons étant un peu pervers en profitèrent pour aller se poser sur le 95E de Myuu ou encore sur le 90C de Neik, tandis que d'autres allèrent sur les tablette de chocolat d'un psycokwak bleu ou d'un glaçon vachement mieux foutu qu'on ne le croirais... Seulement les pauvres papillons moururent bien vite sous la chaleur des hormones en actions. Les papillons restant se contentèrent de regarder.

-Bon allez moi j'ai un quinte flush !

Soupir de désespoir dans la salle, surtout venant de sa moitié, Myuu.

-Je peux accuser la poisse ?

-Nan, moi j'ai une paire

-Moi aussi, répliqua le glaçon

-Bon et bien Myuu tu te retrouve en sous-vêtement mouahaha

-Mais moi y'a rien à voir, j'ai pas les jambes de Neik...

-T'a pas non plus ton corps entier zigouillé par un tatouage qui part de ta plante de pieds droite pour serpenter tout autour de ton corps, t'étrangler et finir sur ta paume gauche qui en fait n'est autre que ton Zanpakutoh...

-Bon les filles on se calme et on termine cette partie !

-HAI !

Ce fut seulement quelques heure plus tard, quand tous le monde se retrouva en sous-vêtement, affalé sur la table, une bouteille d'alcool dans chaque main (Neik et Grimmjow) ou en train de se déhancher sur une musique quelconque (Myuu et Toshiro) que les voisins, j'ai nommé Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi Shihoin, vinrent les coucher car ils en étaient incapable tous seul. Pour le couple Jaggerjack, on ne saura jamais ce qu'ils auront fais de leur nuit, mais toute l'île est prête à dire que les Hitsugaya eux, on fait beaucoup de bêtise...

~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~

Bon et bien... Merci à ceux qui ont lu malgré tous mon blabla de début et... Si ça vous a plu , ou du moins si vous êtes arrivé à la fin sans quitter laissez une review please , sa fait toujours plaisir. Par contre si c'est pour dire des choses du genre « c'était nul, inutile, mal écrit, c 'est chiant » ou autre, la petite croix rouge en haut de votre page internet est là pour vous. Bye bye les gens !

PS : Le physique de Myuu est Neik est légèrement modifié par rapport à la réalité... Voir beaucoup modifié. C'est normal, c'est de la fiction, on s'amuse.


End file.
